The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to play settings for toy trains, and more particularly to a molded toy train landscape play setting with multi-leveled tunnels and provision for portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy trains, along with tracks, structures, play settings and accessory items therefor, have been a source of amusement for decades, particularly the types of toy train landscape layouts which provide some form of flexibility in play situations. Numerous structures for use with toy trains have been developed, with special attention to a track layout arrangement for use therewith.
One such early structure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 46,256, issued Aug. 11, 1914, to Lahiere, for a "Toy", such patent depicting a landscape arrangement with a vehicle road bed and a train track with structures and vegetation on the landscape.
A modular train track layout is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,441, entitled "Model Train Track Support", issued to William Dian and Harvey Kramer, on June 11, 1957, the support being formed in four sections with hills and tunnels thereon with separable track sections spanning the junctions of the sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,915, is directed to another such toy train landscape, and is entitled "Toy Transportation System", such patent being issued to Clark on June 11, 1935, the system including a base with a roadway thereon for traversal of a vehicle thereover. The base is mounted on a support for rocking the base in different directions for enabling control of movement of the vehicle on the roadway.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,617, entitled "Gravity Toy Train", issued to Martin on Sept. 14, 1965, such patent disclosing a miniature landscape having an inclined circuitous track weaving in and out of tunnels for a toy train propelled by gravity.
Another structure for supporting toy trains is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,054, issued to Glass et al, on Nov. 14, 1967, such patent being entitled "Changeable Tile Layout Including Electrically Connectable Track", the layout including rectangular tiles having scenery formed thereon with an integrally formed roadbed section with the track fixed thereto. Metal eyelets are provided adjacent the edges of the tiles for electrical connection of the tracks on adjoining tiles.
Another such toy train support structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,991, issued May 28, 1968, to Einfalt for a "Toy Mountain Railroad", the patent disclosing a base structure formed of plastic or the like and having a track system in which two self-propelled toy vehicles are driven, partly by the power drive of the vehicles and partly by gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,904, was issued to Genin, on May 25, 1971, and is entitled "Toy Railroad Assembly", the patent disclosing a structure formed of a plurality of square boards, each board having a depressed track section therein adapted to communicate with track sections on contiguous boards. The boards are provided with peg holes adapted to receive the supporting pegs of diversified scenic elements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy train play setting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved landscape toy train play setting having tunnels formed therein for passage of trains and other vehicles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy train play setting having a surface with a garage like structure thereon for storage of the toy trains therein.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy train play setting which includes handle means for portability.